Play it For me, Sam
by Sophisticated.Simplicity
Summary: “Whoever came up with the idea of a Jeffersonian disco night deserves to be shot, skinned, and mounted on the wall in my lab.” Ten reasons why the Jeffersonian is the best place to work. Ever.


**A/N: **Okay, here are the instructions for this little shenanigan:

1. Pick a character/pairing/fandom that you like

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a drabble for each of the songs played.

4. Write ten of these. Post them.

_**i.**_

_**Step into my Office, Baby (Belle & Sebastian)**_

_She'd never stand for any lies_

_She's got an out tray full of guys_

_ I could sense a breath, a whole new feeling_

_ Now she says she wants to call a meeting_

It's odd. It's off. It's…strangely exhilarating. Like winning the grand prize on a game show, and, even though you know you've just made an ass out of yourself in front of millions of people you still have that new washer/dryer set to keep you warm at night.

She could have close to any guy she wants. He knows that. She knows that. But him, Seeley Booth, hum-drum FBI agent who refuses to let her have a gun and once shot a clown in the face, his is the ugly mug she chooses to wake up to every morning.

So what if her washer and dryer are broken.

_**ii.**_

_**Die Hard Movie Girl (The Wombats)**_

_I could never be the good guy._

He secretly loves it when it's like this, even though it's weird and masochistic. There's just something so oddly satisfying about having a clipboard thrown at your head with all the precision of a ninja star and still counting on going to lunch with her later.

Booth just hopes this all doesn't end with his untimely decapitation.

_**iii.**_

_**Lightness (Death Cab for Cutie)**_

_There's a tear in the fabric of your favourite dress_

_ And I'm sneaking glances_

It's torn.

"Jesus H. Christ."

"Dude. You're Catholic. You should know better than anyone that Jesus didn't have a middle name." Hodgins paused "Nor was his last name 'Christ'."

Booth doesn't even have to energy to tell him to shut the fuck up. There she is, Temperance Brennan, her already short gala dress sporting a rip that exposed another 2 inches of pale thigh. 3, when she was sitting.

Fuck. There wasn't enough champagne in the entire Jeffersonian to make that image go away.

_iv._

_**One Week of Danger (The Virgins)**_

_Is there something that you like about her?_

_Yes_

_I like the way her body bends in half_

_Is there something that you love about her?_

_No_

It's all a means to an end. Or, at least, Charlotte is. She's skinny and brunette and she knows the rules. She seems to like Booth, too, which is a bonus- especially since he's using her. Hard.

"I've been used worse by guys with no reason at all." Charley laughs, flipping a hair from her face.

"I've got a reason?" He asks, shimmying into his slacks. She smiles and nods. "Sure you do."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"There seems to be only one person who you'll leap out of bed and get dressed for in three seconds flat. Hate to break it to you, but people with no repressed feelings usually don't do that for each other."

He remains quiet.

_**v.**_

_**Chariot's Rise (Lizzie West)**_

_What a fool am I to fall so in love?_

"I think I love you." She says over her Frootloops one morning, her gaze still fixed on the box. Toucan Sam smiles at Brennan, her one-bird cheerleading team.

"Yeah?" He sips his coffee "I pretty much love you, too."

They eat the rest of their breakfast in silence.

_**vi.**_

_**Sodom, South Georgia (Iron & Wine)**_

_Papa died Sunday, and I understood_

_All dead white boys say "God is Good"_

_White tongues hang out "God is Good"_

Her hand settles over his, tight but uncertain. They both stare over the sea of graves, refusing to look at the one they stand right before. He says nothing. She says she's sorry, the words as shaky as her grip, wavering in the wind. But he understands, squeezing her hand. He understands.

_**vii.**_

_**Habenera (Kate Nash)**_

_Oh God. I could never be a drummer_

_I'd throw up._

Brennan is not a musical person.

In fact, when she plays just about anything, it sounds like a heard of elephants stampeding over a varying flock of geese and sheep.

Of course, he'll never tell her this. Even as she ruins his former favourite instrument, the drums, he smiles and nodds.

Yeah. That's how much he loves her.

_**Viii.**_

_**Upon this Tidal Wave of Young Blood (Clap Your Hands Say Yeah!)**_

_There is danger in the night_

_There are things we can't control_

"Booth?"

"mmm…wazzat?"

"Booth? Are you awake?"

"mmm-hmmm."

"No you're not. Wake up, please. Booth? Booth, wake up!"

"Imawake I swear. What's it? Who d'I need to shoot?"

"…nobody."

"What's it, then?"

"I heard noises."

"Noises?"

"…yeah."

"Jesus Christ, Bones, what kind of noises? Hold on, I left my handgun in my other fucking pants…damnit…"

"Booth?"

"Bones, stay put. I'll be over there before you can say 'serial rapist'."

"I think it's my branches scraping against my window."

"…."

"Booth?"

"Bones, what the hell are you calling me at 4 am for? Your branches?"

"Well, I…"

"Wait a second. No…it can't be…Temperence Brennan, you're scared!"

"…am not."

"Aha! That wasn't a very convincing 'am not'."

"Jesus, Booth, just get over here. And bring that freaking gun."

"Which one?"

"I'm hanging up on you now."

_**ix.**_

_**The Hustle (Van McCoy)**_

_Do The Hustle!_

"Oh, yes. This is officially the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

"Hardly. Remember that time in Thailand when you-"

"Do not finish that sentence." She sighs, continuing on with her embarrassing spectacle of dance. "Whoever came up with the idea of a Jeffersonian disco night deserves to be shot, skinned, and mounted on the wall in my lab."

_**x.**_

_**Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen)**_

_Mama_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on_

She cries when they talk about her son. Fishing around for a napkin in her purse, Mrs. Camarash dabs at her eyes and apologizes. Brennan watches from the two-way mirror as the woman, in her early 30's, explains that she hasn't really slept since they found Daniel, and that was…she can't remember how long ago. She just wants to go home and rest. Why won't they just let her go home?

Booth explains that they still have questions to ask her about the day Danny disappeared. She just starts to sob again. She's tired. She just wants to sleep. _She just wants to go home and mourn her little boy. Her little Danny. Just let her go. Please, just let me go home._

Brennan remembers why she can never be a parent.


End file.
